Orchard
by mector
Summary: Breakfast and a show at Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy's the star. Complete. DRAPPLE
Draco walked into the Great Hall shooting a glare at the Gryffindor table when heard their raucous laughter. He scowled. He hated mornings and the boisterous, loud Gryffindors made it almost unbearable. It would be perfectly adequate to have breakfast served in the common room. It was a brilliant idea, but then again, he really was quite brilliant. He made a mental note to include the proposition in the next letter he would write to his father. Having his father on the Hogwart's board of governors was definitely a perk to being him besides being of above-average intelligence and having superior looks, mused Malfoy with a smirk.

Taking his usual seat at the Slytherin table, Malfoy's smirk vanished upon seeing the plates in front of him. "Where are the croissants and pancakes?" he questioned. "You missed Dumbledore's announcement but there will be healthy breakfasts every Monday for the rest of the year…" Pansy answered, picking at her oatmeal.

"As if Mondays aren't bad enough with three classes with the Gryffindor fuckwits," quipped Blaise Zabini earning a few guffaws from the Slytherins. Draco scowled, suddenly remembering that they had class today with the horrendous giant of a professor Hagrid about vile creatures with vile creatures.

He reached at a bowl of apples, grabbing one and biting into it angrily. His eyes went wide at the taste. _MERLIN._ What was this delicious decadent fruit? Surely not an apple, he'd had apples before of course, but not like this.

No, definitely not like _this._

He stared at the shiny green apple in silent wonder, studying it with incredulity. The Malfoy Manor had orchards of it's own and he'd eaten fresh apples of different varieties his whole life but this was something different, something _incredible._ Greedily, he took another bite and groaned. If possible, this bite had been more fantastic than the first. The succulent juices and the tasty ripe flesh paralyzed him and he was on cloud ninety-nine- sheer bliss. He took another mouthwatering bite, this time choosing to savour the juices, swirling them around his mouth for half a minute. Unable to savour and resist any longer, he took another bite. And another.

He was surely going mad, he who had dined at the finest dining establishments in all the Wizarding world. He, who had indulged in exquisite meals that cost more than a Ministry worker's yearly salary. He, whose family held an exclusive private room in Simply Scrumptious in London- arguably the finest of all the finest dining restaurants in the world. But nothing - _nothing_ even came close to this fruit.

Now eating in earnest, he closed his eyes and his mind as his senses went haywire focused only on the exquisite fruit he was devouring. He lost himself in ecstasy. And a single thought permitted itself through the haze of his bliss - was this what love felt like?

"Oi! Malfoy! Are you there, mate?" Zabini tried again, staring wide-eyed at his friend. The Slytherins who weren't staring at Draco before now all turned to look at him. Blaise was now feeling concern for the sanity of his friend, had he been secretly jinxed?

He suspiciously looked at the faces of Slytherins who surrounded them but no one betrayed any signs of betrayal or amusement, just astonishment. Blaise turned around shooting glares at the Gryffindor table, but no one seemed to have even noticed him. So Gryffindor wasn't involved? What the hell was happening he wondered. Should he forcefully pry it away from him? No that would just draw more attention. Reluctantly, he turned his attention back to Malfoy again. Second-hand embarrassment made him quickly look away again.

"What the fuck," hissed Parkinson who had finally woken up from her post-oatmeal depression to see what Malfoy was up to. She grabbed the arm that was holding the apple to his face and tried to force it down. Malfoy resisted her easily and didn't even seem to have noticed her squeal of anger.

"Why on earth, Draco, are you fucking making out with an apple?"

A giggle escaped from Greengrass and Blaise narrowed his eyes at her. Enough was enough. He pulled out his wand.

Draco's eyes were now closed and he held the apple close to his face, alternating between licks, sucks and little kisses. He was definitely not being discreet about it loudly sucking on the apple as if he intended to give it a hickey.

"Finite Incanteum" said Blaise confidently. To his surprise and utter chagrin, Malfoy didn't stop his ministrations.

He was flabbergasted and looked at his housemates, unsure what to do. Should they take him to Madam Pomfrey?

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so uncomfortable.

Luckily, only the Slytherins on their end of the table had noticed what Draco was up to. And even more lucky for Draco and the reputation of Slytherin house, none of the other houses had been made aware of the indecency that was occurring in front of him.

Draco had whittled down the apple to it's core taking the smallest of bites, his eyes closed and occasionally letting out small moans which couldn't be heard over the drone of conversation.

Blaise looked at his housemates angrily who were just staring at Draco and being generally useless. "We need to get this fucking idiot to the hospital wing, he's clearly not in his right mind," Blaise spat. He didn't need this humiliation first thing Monday morning.

Suddenly Draco opened his eyes and put the apple down on the plate in front of him. Blaise let out a sigh of relief and then reached out to him, across the table, and smacked him across the head.

"Oi! What the fuck happened to you?" Blaise asked, not disguising his mortification. Malfoy's eyes moved from the apple core to his face, looking disoriented. Blaise sighed, he was obviously still under the effects of whatever he had been cursed or poisoned with.

Moving to go around the table and drag him of out of the hall, Blaise could only watch in horror as Malfoy reached for another apple. Pansy smacked Draco's hand in reproach, obviously not keen for another spectacle. Crabbe made a noise of disbelief and Blaise nearly sprinted to Malfoy's side of the table. Moving quickly, he pried the green apple out of Malfoy's hand.

"NOOOOOOOO," came a deafening bellow that made Blaise almost fall down from surprise. Malfoy had springed out of his seat and swiftly grabbed back the apple. Seating down again, he bit down to into the apple and let out a loud moan in the new silence of the great hall. He stood there for a minute, glaring at Malfoy. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Malfoy for having been jinxed, hexed, cursed, poisoned, or whatever but he couldn't help it. Draco was definitely going to humiliate himself and Slytherin house this morning. Blaise could feel the curious stares eyes of everyone in the great hall as he hastily retreated out of the hall.

Enough of this shit, he thought angrily, it wasn't his problem anymore.

Harry jumped at the scream, his hand reaching for his wand. He relaxed when he realized it was coming from the Slytherin table. As per usual then. Blaise Zabini was standing beside Malfoy and glaring at him. Harry wondered what had brought this on. The gits were good friends, weren't they? He watched as Zabini practically ran out of the great hall. Curious, he looked at Malfoy who seemed unperturbed. The prat, did he even have any real fri-Harry's eyes widened.

Malfoy was trying to swallow an apple whole. _What the fuck._ Surely he knew that's not how you ate an apple. He elbowed Ron, eager to point out that their blond nemesis was an idiot. "I see him," snickered Ron. Harry watched in amusement as Parkinson snatched the apple out of his hand and tossed it to the other side of the table where it fell in a bowl of oatmeal. "UGH," screamed a seventh-year Slytherin girl who's oatmeal splattered all over her robes. What happened next was so quick and so surprising that Harry almost choked on the orange he had been eating.

Malfoy snatched Parkinson's arm and tugged her backwards over the bench until her head hit on the floor and stomped on it hard. Harry swore he heard the crunch of her skull. Parkinson's ear-splitting screams rang through the hall and people stood up, curious to see who was fighting. All eyes were on the Slytherin table as Malfoy leapt onto the table, ran across it, causing chaos at the table as plates and food spilled onto the floor and people's laps. He ran all the way down to the frightened seventh-year Slytherin girl whose name Harry had forgotten. Bending down, he picked the apple from her oatmeal with one hand and the other grasped the knife from a jar of peanut butter. Slytherins were scrambling, jumping out of their seats scared at what mad Malfoy would do next. Parkinson was still screaming in agony, and was being carried out of the hall by her friends who looked pale with shock.

Harry watched in suspense as Malfoy carved a hole in the green apple, his face a mask of concentration. He tossed the knife unceremoniously away, still standing on the table. The Slytherin table had been all but abandoned now except for the deranged Malfoy. The Slytherins stood huddled in groups nearby however watching in confusion as-

Gasps and screams escaped the crowd that had gathered around the table now and Harry strained to see what was going on over the heads of taller Gryffindors. He saw that Malfoy had taken off his robe and loosened his tie. He wandered closer to the table, tailed by Ron and surprisingly Hermione too, who was usually immune to the commotion.

Close to the table now, they could hear Draco grunting as if he was labouring hard but couldn't see- He inhaled hard seeing him through a window in the crowd. His cock was imbedded in the hole of the green apple and he was singularly focused on fucking it. He watched in horror as Malfoy dropped his head back and closed his eyes. His one hand held the apple steady while his other pumped his cock. The head of the cock disappearing into the ripe flesh of the fruit. His thrusting and pumping grew increasingly frantic and Harry watched and watched.

He drew his hand discreetly under his trousers watching Draco until they both succumbed to blissful orgasm.


End file.
